This is a proposal to continue a prospective longitudinal study of urban black youth, male and female. The special focus is on studying health consequences of drug use behavior. The role of general health status and of specified kinds of health conditions (physical, emotional and/or maturational) are being analyzed from three time perspectives: as antecedent precursors of drug use, as concurrent concomitants and as subsequent outcomes of drug use. This research is based on a natural study population -- a representative sample of urban black (non-Hispanic) youth who were studied at two critical, age transition points: first, as adolescents aged 12-17 years, inclusive; again, as young adults aged 18-23 years, inclusive. The second wave of data collection, the restudy, was completed in September, 1976, with 536 youths, 89 percent of the initial sample who were still alive and living within the study area (metropolitan New York City). That proportion represents 80 percent of all those initially studied. Analyses of the restudy sample show no bias or special loss which might limit the findings with regard to drug behavior. The study also includes an array of systematic information, measured at two points in time, concerning: social roles and life settings; intrapersonal; interpersonal; and sociocultural background variables. Associations between drug behavior and these variables permit explication of the drug use and health relationship and allow testing for intervening relationships as well as direct causal ones. Analysis is being undertaken with two further objectives in mind. The first is to study patterns and outcomes of drug use among young black women separately and in contrast to young black men. The second is to disseminate findings from the study to community workers concerned with health and drug issues and, in collaboration with them, to determine implications and recommendations for community drug prevention (education) and intervention (treatment) programs.